Techniques are known for the production of optical structural elements that form a holographic optical element (HOE). HOEs typically refer to optical structural elements in which the holographic properties are used to achieve a specified beam path of the light, such as, for example, focussing or collection, dispersion, and/or mirroring. In this manner, specified optical functionalities can be implemented. The holographic properties in turn utilize the wave nature of light, more specifically coherence and interference effects. In this case both the intensity and the phase of the light are taken into consideration.
For example, techniques are known from the document US 2001/0055094 A1, in which an optical lens is formed from polymerizable material in a mold. However, such techniques have various limitations or drawbacks. For example, the polymerizable materials suitable for forming an HOE are typically relatively soft and show low stiffness and strength. More specifically, this can lead in connection with spectacle lenses to increased susceptibility to external stresses, such as, for example, in the event of a fall or with respect to abrasive media. This can limit the resilience of the spectacle lens. Moreover, the optical functionalities that can be implemented by means of such a spectacle lens based on holographic properties such as, for example, refractive power, correction of astigmatism of the eye, chromatic correction, higher-order corrections, or corrections varying with viewing angle, etc. can be limited.